The Noose
by Sheithan
Summary: Harry shows Draco how some things may backfire.


Disclaimer: None of it is mine unhappily. It belongs to JKR respectively.

This is the second one shot in a series of one shots. If you're interested in the first one look at my profile under "3 Libras". Thousand thanx go to my great beta-reader Scudéry. You did a wonderful job!

Please leave a review if you like what you read!

_-------------------------------------------_

_Not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you off your cloud  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're planning to go about  
Making your amends to the dead  
To the dead  
With your halo slipping down _

_Your halo slipping down to choke you now._

_A Perfect Circle_

The Noose

Spread out on my bed. Like a **child.** Green eyes closed, black lashes contrasting with pale skin. Was he not beautiful, innocent, pure? His chest**rising and falling **with each breath. A scent of sex in the air. How I loved to violate him, to mark his skin with my passion and need. I strode over to him and crawled onto the bed. He did not move, nor did he make a single sound. I felt a sly smile spreading over my face. _You are mine to do with as I please. _My hands made contact with his **damp legs**.

My body moved on top of his until my thighs closed around his chest. I sat up and observed his sleeping face. His skin was pale **– though mine was paler**. I gently stroked his hard chest and took in his scent. Then I closed my hands around his throat and pushed.

He was awake at once and star**ing** into my sneering face. I observed his green eyes, **memorizing and savouring every detail**. The heat of domination rushed through my veins in electric shocks. I felt the delight and utter satisfaction of a person in control of life or **death**; **a **destructive God in the sweet temptation of crashing something beautiful. And dear, was he not beautiful?

The shower in the bathroom was **turned off** as his arms flew up and pushed at my shoulders. I tried to overcome his strength and defeat him - defeat him at least in this sly Slytherin trick, but it was no use.

He was on top of me within seconds, pinning me down on the** soft sheets**. He stared into my cloudy, grey eyes, anger flickering in his green ones.

I cocked an eyebrow challengingly, and this was all the encouragement he needed to lift his hand and slap my face.

My eyes watered as I tried to get at him in return, but his hands were as strong as iron bonds and he would not let go of me.

"What exactly are you two doing there?"

I turned my head swiftly, my eyes **meeting** the wet redhead, standing in the doorway, looking surprised. Her scarlet strands were darker than **usual;** water was dripping to the floor. Her freckled body was wrapped into a white towel and her eyes were wide **at **the sceneplaying out in front of her.

He let go of me at once and I sat up in a hurried motion.

"He was trying to kill me!" choked out Harry.

Her brown eyes observed me, questioning. They stopped at my cheek, obviously studying the red mark that was forming there.

"Did you hit him?"

Merlin, was he angry ... his eyes were flashing at me, silently thinking of a thousand ways to make me hurt.

"Well, yeah ..." he managed to mutter, before she interrupted him.

"What did you do, Draco?" **she asked **suspiciously.

I gazed at her innocently.

"Me? Why me? He hit _me_!" **protested I****making puppy eyes.**

The second I had spoken the words out loud, though, I knew that she could not be fooled. She knew my tricks and lies too well by now

Ginny cocked a scarlet eyebrow, a faint smile playing out on her rosy lips. "Why do you enjoy hurting him so much, Draco?"

I grinned, "Don't you think he looks damn pretty when he thinks he's dying?"

Ginny laughed out loud **at**Harry's incredulous expression. He was beyond angry now.

As **he** erupted, he grabbed me and pushed me back against the bed violently.

"Think it's funny, yea?" he hissed as his hands closed around my throat, painfully cutting of my air-pipe.

I struggled against him, trying to get his steel-like body off me desperately.

"Now, how do you like this? Enjoy feeling how life leaves your body?" whispered Harry leaning over me.

I pulled at his arms, my nails cutting into his sweaty skin. Blood pulsated against my skull furiously. The room started to spin.

I got a faint glimpse of Ginny trying to pull Harry back by his shoulders. She was saying something, but I could not make out what it was and Harry did not seem to hear her either.

I looked Harry in the eyes pleadingly, but when he did not loosen his grip, I started to panic. He was dead serious.

Helpless, I felt tears spilling over my flushed face and as Harry finally let go of my neck upon seeing my tears, I started to gasp and sob into his shoulder.

Harry gave me **a moment** to catch my breath, then he tried to kiss me, but I turned my face away from his lips.

Ginny scrambled up onto the bed next to me and **ran her hands soothingly through my damp hair.**

Humiliated, I hid my face in the crook of Harry's neck, ashamed that I was showing weaknesscrying like a baby.

Harry kissed my hair and slid his fingers down my writhing body.

"Shh," **he muttered,** obviously **sorry for** his own violence now.

I felt Ginny's cold fingertips on my neck as Harry slipped his hand under the waistband of my boxers, tugging them down and away from my body. I opened my legs for him, straddling his waist with my ankles.

Harry spoke a **low, quick incantation.**

I closed my eyes as our lips met.

I moaned as he slid inside of me.

**People observed Harry's halo as a beacon lending hope in dark times. They grasped for him and pulled the halo tight around his throat like a noose.**

**I pulled alongside them, feeling no remorse whatsoever. **

_Finis_


End file.
